Yorokobi Tsuyoi
Background Yorokobi Tsuyoi was born an only child. His parents, Jacob and Anna Tsuyoi, cared for Yorokobi greatly. The bear was raised in a city-like area, accustomed to busy streets and neighborhoods. Yorokobi’s past is rather simple, he was a well-rounded student in school but avoided playing too many sports. Majorly due to his heavy eating habits, Yorokobi gained multiple pounds of weight, and never worked any of it off due to his lack of exercise. The bear made good grades as best he could in the classes he could, and is pretty intelligent. His life was calm, simple, and arguably easy: go to school, get good grades, and eat. Yorokobi's life completely changed when he was taken away from his parents at twelve years old by thieves who worked for chemists and scientists. While there, the scientists used Yorokobi’s body as their test tubes and beakers. They used their concoctions and experimentations on Yorokobi and abused him ruthlessly. Over the years, Yorokobi’s body gradually began to adjust to the chemicals and toxic concoctions. His body adapted to the abuse and toxicity and that adaption manifested as the markings on his body. Eventually, his body adapted so well to the chemicals that it granted him super-human(or super anthro) strength, stamina, and extremely heightened mental capabilities. The markings, however, manifested from the Nightmarian blood that runs through his veins. As he has a Nightmarian mother and an Earth Realm father. Yorokobi eventually broke out of and escaped the chemist prison that he had been held in for eleven years of his life. He now spends his life as an assassin on Team 7, one of the strongest and highest class assassins in TDO, killing off the murderers and thieves of the city, all the while looking to find his parents once more. Personality Yorokobi Tsuyoi is a kind and gentle soul, despite his large frame. The bear is 7 foot 3 inches tall, with a weight of over 250 pounds. As tall as he is, and as big as he is, one would perceive him as a rather intimidating individual. Yorokobi is genuinely kind and caring. He’s usually pretty quiet as well. He does not speak much, especially if he isn’t spoken too. He’s very much a mental individual, focusing inwardly on himself. He tries not to belittle himself, as he naturally doesn’t possess the strongest self-esteem. However, he is always determined to push himself past his limit to achieve whatever he has set his mind to. Appearance Yorokobi is a tall brown bear with long and shaggy hair. He is big and tall built bear, a slightly musclegut type of build, and bright blue and lavender eyes. Yorokobi also has straight markings that start as points and bends on his face and ears before becoming thick lines that follow the figure of his body. The markings run along his neck, biceps, wrists, back, chest, stomach, and legs. Yorokobi is often seen wearing a relatively heavy blue jacket with a low collar and lighter patches on the shoulders and just above the waist. He also wears deep blue loose pants with a silver band around his right leg. Yorokobi also dons tan and silver boots that go up to his ankles. Power and Abilities Fighting Style Yorokobi fights in a manner that is dependent on his height and weight as a way of overwhelming his opponents. He fights with a mix of boxing and martial arts type of style. He often looks to immobilize and weaken his opponents but never attempts to finish the job himself. Instead, he leaves that to his teammates. Yorokobi is a form of a tank in the sense that he can take plenty of punishment and dish out a lot as well. Yorokobi is an extremely strong bear with white markings that line his entire body from his head to his toes. They materialized from the time he spent in the TDO laboratories. Markings Yorokobi is the only member of the TDODT with special abilities. The markings on Yorokobi's body grant him increased physical strength, allowing him to punch and kick through objects that would be normally impossible to break. When his power is in full effect, the markings on his body will glow bright orange and his eyes will glow as well. While in use, the markings power begins to drag Yorokobi down more than it aids him. The ability grants immense power for only a short amount of time. Yorokobi usually must use this ability to quickly take care of a problem that is proving extremely difficult. He is able to prolong the duration of this ability by expelling power in short bursts. After the allotted time, the power is ultimately inaccessible. Trivia * Yorokobi's favorite meal is breakfast, being pancakes and kielbasa. * Yorokobi's favorite snack is daiquiri ice cream. ** His least favorite is peanut butter, which he is also allergic to. * His hobbies include reading, playing video games, eating, and sleeping. * He also loves the sound of thunder and sleeps best during a storm. * Yorokobi's name (喜び) means joy in Japanese. ** His personality was inspired by his name as he has a naturally joyous behavior. * He was one of the first few characters designed for By the Blade. Quotes * (To his team) "My power isn't dormant... I just hold it back." * (To Tatakai) "Well, if I wasn't proud of my body, I'd change it! I'm proud of how big I am! It's practically part of me!" * (To Lu) "I like hugs. Do you like hugs? You look like you could use a hug!" * (To Lydia) "You're so stroooong! And so cool! I like you!!" Category:Earth Realm Category:Earth Realmer